legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
"polearm"
Items article |image=BO2-Icon-Weapon-Polearm.png |caption=Double-bladed swords in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} The Double-Bladed Sword was a weapon wielded by Kain in Blood Omen 2. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002)."Double Bladed Sword: Darth Kain wields this weapon fairly well. It does a decent amount of damage and is surprisingly fast. The spring loaded blades make for some interesting grab attacks.//Grab attack 1: Side stab//Grab attack 2: Head stab (how they live is beyond me)//Stealth kill 1: Kain does his reenactment of the fight between Qui Gon Jinn and Darth Maul.//Stealth kill 2: Throat stab. The Darth Maul kill is better.". GameFAQS. Players Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002)(by CelticWolf). " Look for a ladder leading up to a platform. You'll find a discarded double-bladed sword near a human up here." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 48 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Profile The Double-Bladed Sword was first found on the floors of the Industrial Quarter and in the hands of Glyph guards. The Double-Bladed Sword resembled a bone when it was on the ground, when used, two spring-mounted blades sprung from the handle giving Kain a long double bladed staff- type weapon. The Grab Attacks of the Double-Bladed Sword included 'opening' the blades onto a victims stomach or head. The Stealth kills included a 'backward throat stab' and a 'spinning backwards stab'. "'''DOUBLE-BLADED SWORD:'Darth Kain wields this weapon fairly well. It does a decent amount of damage and is surprisingly fast. The spring loaded blades make for some interesting grab attacks.//Grab attack 1: Side stab//Grab attack 2: Head stab (how they live is beyond me)//Stealth kill 1: Kain does his reenactment of the fight between Qui Gon Jinn and Darth Maul.//Stealth kill 2: Throat stab. The Darth Maul kill is better.". GameFAQS. Players Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002)(by CelticWolf). Notes *The Double-Bladed Sword greatly resembles the Double-Bladed Lightsaber wielded by Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace . Kain's 'spinning backwards stab' also greatly resembles a move used by Darth Maul to kill Qui-Gon Jinn in that film."Double Bladed Sword:'Darth Kain wields this weapon fairly well. It does a decent amount of damage and is surprisingly fast. The spring loaded blades make for some interesting grab attacks.//Grab attack 1: Side stab//Grab attack 2: Head stab (how they live is beyond me)//Stealth kill 1: Kain does his reenactment of the fight between Qui Gon Jinn and Darth Maul.//Stealth kill 2: Throat stab. The Darth Maul kill is better.". GameFAQS. Players Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002)(by CelticWolf). *The Double-Bladed Sword is sometimes identified by other variant terms such as "Dual Bladed Staff"'''Normal Weapons: Spiked Club,Dagger,Long Sword,Sarafan Staff,Cutlass,Dual-Bladed Staff,Small Ax "All these weapons can do three hit combos. When holding a grabbed opponent you can do three weak hits by pressing the attack button, do a heavy attack by pressing up and attack, or throw them a great distance by pressing up and the grab button. I recommend to inflict the most damage is to do two weak hits and finish off with either the heavy attack or throw.". GameFAQS. Blood Omen 2 Strategy Guide (2002)(by Chetflavin). and is referred to in debug information as a "polearm" . Gallery BO2-DBS-Back.png|Sheathed and Closed Double Bladed Sword BO2-DBS-Grab1.png|D.B.Sword Moves - Grabs - 'Open' onto Chest BO2-DBS-Grab2.png|D.B.Sword Moves - Grabs - 'Open' onto Head BO2-DBS-SK1.png|D.B.Sword Moves - Stealth Kills - Spinning Backwards Stab Hylden Warrior 12.jpg|D.B.Sword Moves - Stealth Kills - 'Slasher' Backwards Throat Stab BO2-DBS-Fury1.png|D.B.Sword Moves - Fury - Spinning Strike (1) BO2-DBS-Fury2.png|D.B.Sword Moves - Fury - Spinning Strike (2) References Browse Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 weapons Category:Blood Omen 2